Amelia Holmes
by Aurora Breen
Summary: Sherlock's old enemy comes back after years in hiding and his children are put in danger but Amelia isn't going to be scared so easily


(I don't own Sherlock or Joan And this is rated M just in case)

Amelia jumped up and she got to her brother's room before either of her arguing parents could, She sat on his bed hugging him close and she rocked back and forth calming him down.

"Shh it's alright, Shh it's okay" she whispered and he hugged her closer, she got him asleep again and she shut his door before storming down to the main room where her parents were.

"STOP ARGUING! ME AND JAMES CAN'T SLEEP ANYMORE WITHOUT CRYING OUR SELFS TO THE POINT OF EXHAUSTION. THIS NEEDS TO STOP" she yelled interrupting her parents arguing, they looked at her. Sherlock's face was a calm mask and Joan's was one of pure regret. Amelia's mum walked over and she hugged her daughter but Amelia pushed her away.

"Sorry sweetheart" Amelia shook her head

"If you were sorry, you would have stopped by now" Amelia said before spinning around and walking off to her room, she slammed the door to make a point before getting her blanket and one of her pillows and she went into her brothers room and the two Holmes siblings slept the night away safe in each other's arms.

"Sherlock come look" Joan whispered and her husband walked over to his son's door, they stood in the door way watching their kids sleeping

"Poor things, come on help me wake them up" Joan went and woke up Amelia and Sherlock woke up his son

"Hello Mummy, Hello Daddy" James said brightly and Amelia yawned "Morning Big sis!"

Amelia smiled at her brother and he smiled back

"Come on you two, we're going to be going everywhere today so up up up" Joan said and Amelia laughed before skipping out of the room with her blanket and pillow into her room. She quickly got changed into some Jeans and a nice top with sneakers and she went downstairs.

"We've got a case and you two are going to help" Mrs Holmes said and James jumped up and down happily but Amelia had her worry face on "it'll be perfectly safe Ami"

The family got into the car and Amelia grabbed her gun and she put it in her holster before her parents saw her, they didn't know she had a gun or even a gun licence but she did. She had to protect James somehow. They drove to the victims house and Amelia got out of the car, her hair was being blown all over the place because of the wind so she tied it up in a ponytail. She walked into the building, a police men stepped in front of her and she glared at him.

"I'm Amelia Holmes now out of the way" she said and the police more or less jumped out of her way, she walked into where the body was and she put on the gloves. She ignored her parents and she looked around, she closed her eyes and she pictured the room before it was destroyed.

"There was a painting stolen ,it hung there and the safe has been broken open" Amelia said and she opened her eyes and watched as one of the police had a look

"it's true" he said and he swung the door open

"James what can you tell about the place by looking at it?" Amelia asked and she saw her little brother look around

"There used to be toys but they were being packed away when Thomas was murdered, it happened four days ago with a pistol" James went away and he came but with a toy with a bullet in it "Here it still has the bullet in it"

A policemen took it off James before putting it in a evidence bag

"Also still has blood spatter" Sherlock mused from his spot at the door of the room "He got in the window so he had been watching the house for some time"

"Or maybe he was a past tenant" Amelia said and her and James stripped off their gloves "We're gonna go question some of the neighbours"

The two ran off before another word was said they questioned everyone on the street and they all said the same thing

"They've seen a black ford parked in the same place every day since June 4th" Amelia said when she was asked what info they got "it didn't have any number plates but James found the car"

James took some police officers to where the car was and then the two Holmes children sat down outside the house

"Hair out?" James asked the wind had calmed down so Amelia let her hair out, it was black with silver stipes that she had done in her and her brother's hair.

Amelia and James went with some of the police to get the guy who killed Thomas, Thomas Fletier was a family friend so the children knew him well.

"It's the police open up" Jason did a runner from the back door but the Holmes kids ran after him, Amelia got him to the ground then both kids sat on his back. James broke his right arm and Amelia sprained his ankle for good measure. The police hand cuffed him and the kids were drove back home by their parents who'd seen them take Jason down.

"That was dangerous, but you handled it both very well" Joan said and she smiled at her children and both smiled back at her. They got home and the door was left open, the two children walked inside and the place was a mess. Amelia got her gun out and while James went to get their parents she went upstairs to her dad's study.

"Put your hands where I can see them" she said pointing her gun at the man leading through her dad's files, he looked up and he put his hands up.

"Who are you" she demanded and he smirked at her

"I'm Moriarity" he said and she was slammed into the wall next to the door, he kicked her gun away and he held a knife to her throat. She glared at him and he made her go downstairs as a human shield for him

"Hello Sherlock, you've grown and Hello Joan it's a pleasure to see you" Moriarity said and his knife pressed again Amelia's neck again "Who's this and who's the boy"

"Let her go Moriarty" Sherlock said

"Why should I Sherlock? She's my ticket to getting out of here" Amelia whimpered and she winced at the blade nipped her skin

"Daddy" she whimpered out and Moriarity grinned

"So this is your daughter Amelia and that must be your son James, James is crying you know" Amelia's eye snapped to her little brother and she gave him a smile before putting on a brave face

"Dad's never talked about you, you obviously aren't important. Hell I bet everyone's forgotten about the Great Moriarity. Your just a story that people use to scare their kids, it's pathetic when you think about it" she said and she bit her tongue to handle the pain of the knife being pressed harder

"Shut your mouth" Her captor hissed and Joan took her son out of the room "Let me leave Sherlock or I'll kill your daughter"

Sherlock's answer was too late, Moriarity stabbed his knife into Amelia's lung and she fell to the ground gasping, Sherlock ran to her and Moriarity ran away.

"Joan!" he yelled and Amelia's mother ran in and James called an ambulance

"What seems to be the problem?" the woman on the phone asked

"My sister Amelia Holmes was stabbed, you have to help her! We're at home" James said and he could hear the woman yelling orders

"A ambulance will be there very very soon kiddo" she said and James hung up

"Amelia can you hear me?" Sherlock asked holding his daughter close and he felt her nod

"I c-c-can always h-h-hear you D-d-daddy" she said

"There hear" James said and Sherlock carried Amelia to the ambulance, Sherlock climbed into the vehicle and he held his daughter's hand. Joan and James followed them in the car.

"Daddy how is she?" James asked when they found Sherlock sitting in the waiting room

"I don't know James" His dad sounded heartbroken so James went and hugged him, Joan sat next to her husband holding his hand.

The doctor came out hours later and James looked up at him with eyes full of hope

"She's stable and she's also awake but only five minutes. Her bodies been through a lot and she needs to rest" The doctor walked them to Amelia's room and James hugged her crying

"Shh Jamie, I'm okay" she said and she hugged him close

Amelia made room for James to sit on her bed and she held out her hand for her dad to hold, she gave him a smile and he sat next to her bed holding her hand. Joan held her daughter's other hand and Amelia started crying, Sherlock hugged his daughter and she leant against him.

"I'm sorry Ami, I'm sorry" Sherlock whispered

"It's okay Daddy" she said and she fell asleep in her dad's arms, James kissed his sister's cheek before walking out with his mum and Sherlock tucked her in. He put her cell phone in her hand before he kissed her forehead, he walked out of the room and found the head doctor.

"Can you check on my daughter?" Sherlock asked and the Doctor nodded "I just don't want her getting anymore hurt them she already is"

"We'll take care of her , you have many enemies in this hospital and well you get the picture. We'll have the security camera on at all times in her room" Sherlock nodded his thanks and he went to his car the Joan drove them home.

"Is Sis safe?" James asked when he was getting tucked in that night and Joan nodded

"She is, she's super safe plus she's a brave little soldier like you are" Joan kissed her son's head before shutting the door and she went to the study

"He didn't take anything, he was looking for something" Sherlock said

"Let's look later, we both need to sleep" Joan said and he nodded

"I'll just do bug sweep" the room came up clean and so the two Holmes adults went to bed.

James woke up the next day and he got dressed in his school uniform

"I'll tell Ami's teachers that she's in hospital" James said and Joan and Sherlock gave him a smile

"Thank Jamie" Sherlock gave his son his school bag and James grabbed a piece of toast before putting his shoes on and he walked out the door and towards his school. He waved to his friends and they all out their bags away when they got to school.

"I have to go tell my sister's teachers that she's in hospital" he said

"if your late back we'll tell the teacher why" Blossom said, he smiled at them before running off to tell his sister's two teachers.

"Miss Fee! Mr Tray!" he shouted and they stopped and they watched him run over

"My sister's in hospital so she won't be coming to school for most of the week" James said and he got curious looks

"An old enemy of Dad's came and he stabbed her to get away" James said and Miss Fee gave him a tissue, he wiped away his tears before putting it in the bin near by

"Thank you for telling us James, Amelia speaks about you in class and it was also very nice to meet you" MR Tray said and James nodded and he ran to class.

"Hello James have a seat" Mrs Salen said and she started the lesion. Hours later the school day ended and Joan was waiting at home for James while Sherlock was with Amelia.

"Can we go see Ami?" James asked when he got home and Joan nodded

"Sherlock told me she'll be coming home on Wednesday" she said and James smiled brightly

(Finished Amelia goes home on Wednesday and the Holmes family goes back to normal but no more parents arguing)


End file.
